Feng Dào
Main Character | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | rank = S-Rank | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Death God powers Shinigami's blessing | nature = Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Absolution Divine Creation Evil Intent God's Eye Heaven's Arrows Kantei Kurogitsu: Bannou Kurogitsu: Fūhen Mist Rain Paralysis Phantom Physical Barrier Spiritual Barrier Rock in the Stream Rejuvenation Ability Repentence Yin Release Chakra Arms | weapons = Katana Shuriken }} Known as The Messiah ( 救世主 , Kyuuseishu) of his religion, is a that resides in the . After his mother's death he figured that it'd be hard to live as an orphan. But when he was kidnapped at a young age from the , he felt as if his life took a turn for absolute hell. The high priest and others of the land referred to him as the Prophesied One and once he understood he assumed his prestige explicitly. The young boy's life changed drastically and no one would miss him. The adolescent had transcended from poverty and had welcomed the life of lavish with open arms; the boy's world had completely changed. His new title had it's beneficial aspects yet there were various things that the boy disliked about new environment. He had no friends and spent most of his time alone unless an assistant came to give him what he wanted. He had attempted to escape yet they caught him. They always caught him. After two years, they began to have him touch a mysterious sphere every day routinely and began training him in battle constantly. After years of "finding himself" and constant training, there was trouble among the land. A beast that the priests had foreseen attacked and the village was severely damaged. During the attack, Dao stepped up and fought the beast with multiple new jutsu that had awakened from the traumatic sight of a member of the priest's council being killed. With the slaying of the beast, he was showered with praise. After the reconstruction, the remaining priests decided that it was time to grant the boy the final gift from them. They announced it to him, only referred to it as a blessing. He was skeptical at first but he agreed. During the process, he felt something foreign coming over his body and chakra and he interrupted the process. They were attempting to make him the host of the Shinigami. Half of the Shinigami's power had already been embedded into Dao's body. A spiritual battle between the two had began and Dao had nearly died until his will had proved to be too much for the Death God to overcome. Following the incident, he was left with several new abilities. Currently, Dao travels the world doing as he wishes. His favorite village to reside is in the Rain village. The village's crime underworld holds interest in his mind and he has been observing it since his leave of the Land of Stone. Dao continues to maintain a lack of attention. Amongst the shinobi world, he is a walking ghost without a name. His attitude is uncaring and he has seemingly started to only involve himself in situations that could potentially be a problem for him. Appearance Ever since he was a boy Dao has wielded hazel brown eyes, jet black hair that is short and spiky and has very small bangs present on his forehead. His hair changes color during different seasons from black to a dark brown. Dao is considered handsome because attracts the attention of women (and even some men) who see him as endearing. As a child, he wore only a pure white kimono that seemed to never get dirty, as when he spilled liquid on it, it would slide right off. Dao has grown much taller and much more muscular over the years because of his training. His hair also underwent a dramatic change to a shorter look because of his growth, so it falls only to the center of his neck. He wears anbu-like clothing or a custom white fitted suit and he has always worn white bandages on his wrists under which he wore special armbands with seals. He also has replaced his white scarf with a small necklace that is a string and a small-decorative kunai. Due to his laziness though, he usually just makes use of wearing a normal loose shirt when not completing serious activities. When wandering or sometimes just sitting around he wears a black coat that is lined with tannish brown fur along the edges. The jacket's length and fur's reach seemingly never falls below his waste. He trades it for a cloak when underneath the pouring skies of Amegakure. He thinks of it as unnecessary to dress up when its not needed. However when the occasion rises, he is sure to dress to impress. His formal attire varies from custom, silk, and decorated robes to that of a normal suit. Personality Confident, Loyal, Complex, Relaxed, Vanquisher These five adjectives describe the personality of Dao. His confidence is what makes him even attempt to get out of the bed in the mornings. Dao so strongly believes that he can conquer and accomplish anything, that he wont let anything tell him he cant. This strong belief was weakened within himself when his friend on the priest council died, because of the fact that he thought that it was his fault in someway due to him not being able to prevent it. This way of thinking kept him from wanting to even leave his home within the village, to go out and complete missions. His confidence, in a way, was restored after he had this dream of his friend speaking to him, telling him that it in fact was not his fault. His trust within himself had replenished after the night after thinking that his priest wouldn't want him sitting around moping. So he did this, returning to his old self, though still always thinking of that empty part within life where his uncle was. This spot had moved to another place. Into his heart. Dao believes his mass amount of loyalty stems from his mother. She had been too loyal and trustful and one of the people she trusted most was the one who betrayed her. This news showed Dao to trust others but always be cautious of their motives. Be aware for their behaviors and motive that they show. He has shown to trust no one in life and he had only trusted his attendant while in the Land of Stone. He indeed trusted the man, but was also watchful of him. He had noted that the man is quite funny, and had shown that. But due to their setup within the world, Dao must trust only himself. After his mother's death, he showed to be more closed and secluded from relationships but has since reopened himself to trust more. Those around him have stated that Dao exudes a serious mood. Dao is more of a reserved person, honestly staying to himself rather than being outgoing and making friends by approaching them first. He attempts shows his funny side by trying to make a few jokes to lighten the mood if it is in anyway too serious or too grim, but only for those around him who may need cheering up. Dao, while appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, can also be devious. Dao is someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, as he remember when he was young, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of the land and his parents. Before finding his current self as a man, he would be the one on a team to create problems. Although, usually not boasting, Dao thinks highly of himself. He would like to preserve life but he sometimes thinks differently when he must protect something he cares about, or if he is determined to do something. Whatever he sets his mind to is what the young Sage will stick to, as he thinks if he does not complete his mission (whatever it may be) he has not only failed himself but he has failed his mother because she always wanted him to succeed in life. When in battle if Dao reaches a certain extent of committed to kill a person he acquires a horrible gift of bloodlust. This bloodlust does not cause him to go mad, be angry or unstable yet it does cause him to get trapped in a deep persona of darkness. His intention to kill becomes almost the only thing on his mind. So he is just as calm but he if other things are at stake, it can be a bad situation unless he can gather control of himself or someone he has a relationship with persuades him. When his Evil Intent comes into play, it releases a sort of hidden ability within him. Black ethereal hands outlined with a dim silver reach out from the ground beneath him as if they were lost souls trying to escape hell itself. Nothing physically changes upon Dao but his until his opponent has escaped, died, or begs for their life he will not stop. When his occurs, the target (if they are not brave enough or their will is not strong enough ) can hallucinate or pass out from his power. They can also be filled with fear, pain and dispair just from being in the same area around him. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Dao has always had strong chakra, as shown when he was young when he was already able to manipulate his chakra enough to use a basic and very short duration of the Temporary Paralysis Technique, which usually requires stronger chakra than a mere young shinobi. After training for years on end for him to be molded into the perfect shinobi for the Shinigami to take his body, his chakra reserves grew greater after the failed ritual. He able to fight effectively even when he uses a plethora of chakra taxing techniques for a long period of time meaning it is not the quantity of how much he has it is the quality of his chakra and how efficiently he uses it . Dao has excellent control over his chakra, and has a chakra reserve dwarfing other shinoby with relative ease. He has gained such control over it, that he has learned to be able to combine his chakra with taijutsu (as well as his spiritual strength and Kurogitsu) to increase the sheer force and power of it. This such great control was brought on by meditation and training constantly with the priests. He uses the chakra in a unique manner. He attacks normally, yet right before hitting the opponent, he would amplify it in a short burst to the desired location of his body to add a burst of speed and power to his attacks when needed. Of course, his lineage comes into play with this as well. The priests praised him for his vast amount of chakra reserve and ability to use it effectively, especially when h slayed the beats that attacked their temple. By the age of seventeen his chakra had already surpassed that of all the priests that'd he'd met , which were the strongest and highest ranked. He is no doubt , currently, in his absolute Zenith. He is granted a dominance over those weaker than him in combat quite easily. His skill in chakra control has ascended him to the Sage he is today. Dao believes that not many can control their gift as beautifully and skillfully as he can. Even though Dao mostly uses his Divine Creation in battle, he does use other means, such as kenjutsu with imbued chakra and other styles of jutsu. He has learned to combine his chakra in swift intervals of time with no problem in conjunction with his physical combat or other means. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Molding chakra and controlling is just one of the dozen's of things the priests taught him in the Land of Stone. However, it's one of the more important factors of his combat, if not the most important. Dao's chakra can be described as nothing short of massive and seemingly immeasurable with a control so firm that if someone were to absorb it, his chakra itself would try to eat them from the inside out. More to come... Kanashibari no Jutsu: Dao's application of the "Kanashibari no Jutsu" is quite a force to to be reckoned with. It acts as a more of an "area of effect" technique rather than a single target attack. With a snap of his fingers, a pulse emits from him with his body as the epicenter and those within it's grasp are paralyzed, with no movement. Even animals have been seen to be affected. Such an event could cause an observer from a distance to conclude that time had been stopped if there was none of the environment around moving. Those whom the technique have been tested on have said that they experienced agonizing pain when trying to move their body, even the eye. It was this technique that secured him overcoming his battle against his second to last attacker, with it ending with him cutting off the man's limbs after paralyzing him. A rumor that has spread is that a man once halted an entire invasion of the land of stone with a snap, and then one by one drained the life force and chakra from the invading army, leaving a stack of skeletons somewhere to add to his large collection. Those who he let out of the paralysis before killing have explained it to be excruciating and when they try to move the pain just worsens. Reika no Jutsu: A technique granted from his portion of the Shinigami's power, the "Reika no Jutsu" is unique in the manner that he uses it. Unlike the only to utilize this technique, Dao does not leave his physical body behind as a useless shell. His body turns ghost-like and becomes apart of the spirit itself. As this provided many problems for Dan, it is an advantage that Dao has. While in this form, Dao has the ability to enter his spirit into another person's body to take control of them but it takes a considerable amount of chakra. While "inside" someone he can do a variety of things such as transfer chakra, speak mentally in a way that is similar to how some beast communicate, as well as to flood the "host body" with Yin Release Chakra to the point where they'd lose the ability to use jutsu over that of E-Rank. Of course while in this form Dao is intangible and can move through most physical surfaces without any trouble. However if a barrier ninjutsu is strong enough, it can keep him confined to it. Dao is unable to use any jutsu while in this form besides his sensory techniques. If stuck within a barrier, Dao must turn physical again and then do what he must to get out of the barrier. When in the shadows, it is noted that his Spirit form gives off no light and is quite dim, making it a decent candidate technique for activities that have to deal with espionage. Creation of All Things Dao's control over his ability has stemmed from years of great control and practice. Such practice has allowed him to use this much like former users, while also adding his own style of combat onto it. He is absolutely feared, said to possess enough power to single-handily conquer a land, with no help from his companions. During his time with the priest, men alike branded him a A-rank level in terms of skill. Even as a child, he proved all who supported him right. Providing a one hundred percent success rate, Dao surpassed his predictions of power with an unforeseen ease. Master of his own techniques, some called him The God of the Deserts (砂瀑神, Sabakugami), due to an event that lead to him successfully saving their group from a mass amount of attackers within the desert. But as of late, his power over the Divine Creation is perhaps the main thing he is feared for from those who know him, with only his immortal like healing and Ghost Transformation in its rear. Being a shinobi of such caliber would earn him a flee on sight status with anyone. His hazel eyes became a trademark alongside his skill. The mood he radiated had gifted him a heavenly aura. He was bestowed a title only he could possess as the Second Sage '''. Ten Thousand weapons.png DaoCoATT.png Dao's infamy and fear comes from his massive, inhuman level of talent with one particular technique, birthed from his monstrous amounts of time spent utilizing it, and even sometimes skipping sleep. A walking abnormality, Dao is said to be the reincarnate of creator of the world itself by some. By simply thinking of the said object, Dao is capable of creating it in nearly an instant. Often in forms of Labyrinths or other geological landscapes, Dao is able to create abnormal environments that far surpass the world's weirdest. He potentially could transform woodlands, rivers and oceans into uninhabitable tundras devoid of all life. Although he can use it to monstrous levels of pure demonic outputs, Dao's favored use is a technique which a wall of portals that release a number of weapons that are thought to be uncountable. These weapons stem from swords to javelins and some even release massive arrows from siege weapons, so they vary from size. The portals take formation from his rear, and are colored an obsidian black with the weapons on each side whilst the portals glow a slight silver enough that it gives off the effect to a halo, which could give him his godly praise aesthetically. While these weapons are in existence, he is able to create other constructs to control mentally or fire continuous volleys of them as well. Dao's control over these weapons is beautiful. After his weapons are summoned onto the battlefield he can freely control them in the terms of controlling them with his mind (sometimes with hand movements) or even to a further degree which is the of changing their shape. This makes it nearly impossible for his opponents to move. Dao's control cannot also stem to other objects he did not summon/create so he is forced to only those. Consciously, Dao can further his Technique through imaginative formations. Gigantic walls, limbs and even complex formations such as floating swords, arrows and other weapons all under his direct control. Because it lacks a necessity of activation like some techniques, relying purely on physical movement or mental thought, Dao holds an absolute control over his creations at incredible speeds. He can transform it into different forms and shapes, mimicking different states of matter such as a liquid metal, or normal state. However, through contact with a surface, an structure formed by him can manifest itself from a connected source. Dao has even created a mass of metal orbs can move at incredible speeds, mimicking cannon balls, as he can also use these as ammunition when in naval combat, easily obliterating an enemies ship. Subconsciously, Dao's body constantly hold a link with these creations. His imaginative formations include immense prisons, guided missiles and entire tornadoes that imprison his targets. Dao can keep a target immobile, or at bay, by summoning his weapons with ease. Bukijutsu Using his Divine Creation, it opens doors to vast amounts of weaponry without a shortage to ever come. The possibilities are endless. Dao's experience with weapons are extraordinary. The man can literally pick up any weapon and wield it as if he's been training for years with it. Swords are by far the easiest due to his real experience in using the weapons. Javelins, spears, hammers, nunchuks, etc. were harder yet over time it grew easier. '''More to come... Kenjutsu Like most of his physical abilities, Dao was trained in Kenjutsu while being imprisoned by the priests and became a very skilled young swordsman from it. While in the , he was given a sword when he was younger that he kept on his back. The priests taught him various moves yet he honed his swordplay into his own unorthodox style. When he became older he had to forge a new sword himself because the priests felt he could no longer use a "child’s" weapon. He came out of the temple's forge with a brand new sword that is just as normal as other weapons yet it is much more durable than most without chakra imbued which would make it almost twice as stronger as other chakra imbued swords when Dao embeds his own chakra into it. His skills are quite dangerous because he is unknown to most yet his speed and precision in all of his attacks are deadly but putting a sword in his hands just make him even lethal. When being taught, he took a fondness into sharp swords, ones that could potentially cut through an opponent in one fatal slash. While in the Land of Iron during his period of just traveling, he managed to acquire a better sword, however it was a different design to it than he was used to so he had to get accustomed to it. It is rumored that his Katana is a fusion of obsidian, steel and a metal only used by him that rips a targets soul from them when it makes contact with them. The main advantage to his Kenjutsu is that even though he wields swords that are very light, his sheer strength allows him to wield them with ease and put more than enough force to deal detrimental damage to his foes. This would negate one of the main drawbacks of being a user of lighter weapons. His combination of speed and strength is the key attributes that allow him to be able to complete such a feat. In battles, he mostly holds his sword with one hand, and usually only adding another hand if he needs to add more force to his attacks or if he clashed against an opponent to show them that he wasn't using full strength. Using speed only he's show to have a specific kenjutsu technique, where he puts his hand on is sheath and slashes dozens of time yet to the normal eye it looks as if he hadn't moved. Against some opponents, Dao's style revolves around counter attacking by parrying (or dodging) and then going on the offensive. Shurikenjutsu When Dao was merely a child still, there were two seasons where the priests had him routinely throw knives at different targeted apples. Overtime, he improved and began to get tired of doing the same manner over and over. After the third month, he refused explicitly and the priests grew angry. Disciplinary action was not the answer to their problem. They began to starve the boy and continued to make him go to the target training. They made the distance between he and his targets farther and harder to hit but if he managed to hit them, there'd be food as a reward and if he hit them all within a certain amount of time, he'd be rewarded with a larger amount of it but that'd be his only food for the day so he'd need to do his best. This pushed the young boy to his absolute limit . This went on for months at a time and he did what he had to do not starve to death. He hit targets with outright precision. The priests were highly and finally satisfied and fed him normally but warned him that if his performance staggered, they'd return to that method. He now could hit an moving object as if it were child's play and his skill has not faltered since. When practicing and forced to stay in a circle, he was able to throw kunai from that point and managed to hit his multiple targets with one hundred percent accuracy with most targets being in his blindspot. Once when in battle with samurai on a windy day, he had no sword as the battle was unplanned and he found it not of honor to use jutsu. He had only three shuriken and thus after throwing it, he would have to pick them up and throw again. Immediately the samurai parried the projectiles and knocked them to the ground. Dao rushed forward and retrieved his last thrown shuriken and threw to his right, seemingly way off target of the samurai. But as Dao sprinted towards the man and caught his attention the strong wind changed the trajectory of the four pronged metal star and lodged it into the man's left eye. Dao's rigorous accuracy and spot on estimation is the key variable in his shurikenjutsu. On an immobile target, he can easily spot it and launch the projectile at blinding speed and kill on impact and not think twice about the taken life. But a moving target is where the true beauty is. By calculating how fast an opponent (or anything else), he determines when and where to throw the projectile to hit the target. Usually this consists of throwing the said object a few feet in front of the person or object based on their speed and the object should make contact with them at the approximate time. Fuinjutsu The alternative of Dao's abilities has to be his Fūinjutsu (封印術, Literally meaning: Sealing Techniques). Most have the idea that his "Divine Creation" is his only means of attacking, however he has shown many in the past that the theory is wrong. The sheer mastery he showcases in battle is beyond comprehension to those whom fight him for a first time, as he can easily switch between his melee and summoning to his seals in an instant, such as slashing with his sword, whilst slapping his free hand on a nearby object, using the slash as a means of distraction. Dao usually keeps his knowledge of seals hidden from the mind of others and uses it as a surprise. However those whom he is close too, have compared him to to a "library of seals". Not only can he read seals as if a language, but can forge another seal with his chakra to either negate the previous seal, counter it, or increase its strength. His mind seemingly analyzes the fuinjutsu as a sort of code and he can effectively create another to nullify it. Others have been compared and contrasted to him, but he thinks of himself as very well versed in seals, perhaps the best of his time. Due to him not needing to use handseals, it gives him a very fast advantage in combat, being able to usually place a seal before an opponent even has the chance to blink. He uses from the most basic of seals to more difficult ones for average shinobi to preform but due to him not being an average shinobi, its quite easier for him. His seals have been seen to be able to enhance the properties of whatever they are placed on, such as making a sword unbreakable until the chakra within the seal is fully drained or a seal that heals an ally constantly using chakra until it depletes. Dao has even showed the ability to physically change an objects appearance suing fuinjutsu. After placing a seal on a room number that said "301" it then shifted itself to show "201". *'Coming Soon' (....) '-' A seal of Dao's that allows him to truly force an opponent to fight on his terms. After simply placing the seal, it waits for activation. When activated the seal acts as a gravitational magnet, it sucks inward, attracting any life forms to the surface it's on and holding them there. *'Coming Soon' (....) '-' This seal acts as a target for any of Dao's attacks. It analyzes any of his chakra infused attacks and then after activated it begins it's magic. Any of Dao's chakra attacks are guided towards the seal, this can be quite helpful when needing aim at an area such as a building or even a village. Summoning Technique After his quarrel with the Death God, Dao suddenly took a liking to that of Gaikotsu (骸骨, skeletons) . Not only did he create a technique that literally turned it's victims into a skeleton after draining their life force and chakra, but he began to use the skeletons of his mass amount of of victims and utilized them in battle. Using his will itself to control the lifeless objects into that of a weapon to do his bidding. These skeletons not only can be corpses, he has created them with his Divine Creation to be the commander of dozens (even hundreds) of skeleton at a time for an onslaught. These skeleton can range from normal human sizes to that of gigantic skeletons comparable to a Susanoo in size. He could control such a mass amount of skeletons, that he could possibly earn a title for it if someone saw him with so many. He particularly took a liking to that of special bones from the Kaguya Clan's old burial site. There were select few who held the gene to activate the Kekkei Genkai yet never successfully did. Due to this gene, their skeletal structure was durable than normal shinobi and Dao had them at his disposal. When his will is embedded into a skeleton, they are able to move on their own and think as he does in specific situations. He once simply created a skeleton and let it roam free but once it developed it's own mind and began making it's own choices it attempted to kill him. Special seals he's made even allows him to project his voice through that of his skeletal creations. He's used these Gaikotsu for a plethora of applications besides combat. Their uses can be for simple matters as messengers (though they're normally cloaked and used for intimidation), chefs (they make great Ramen), and being servants. After being broken to pieces the skeletons' bones simply reattach themselves together to the point where the can still be functional. If the smallest piece of a skeleton remains then Dao can use his abilities to restore the rest. After killing all of the priests after their betrayal, they were his first additions. Each and every one led him to having a little over one hundred and overtime his arsenal of them has increased greatly. Of course for him to summon the skeleton he must have them somewhere to be summoned from. He has had them stored in a large area of catacombs underground underneath the main corridor of the temple in the Land of Stones. At first he had them guarding the temple but recently he changed the upped the protect by erecting an invisible barrier around it to keep anyone from entering. Satoru joked that if the Kage saw his collection they'd name him the "Skeleton King". Sometimes Dao may not have the chakra needed to create a large construct and then bring it to life so he has an alternative. The large number of skeletons he has can combine together if he uses his Yin Release to change their form into one gigantic creature. With them already being alive and only waking when he calls upon them, it does not take any Yang Release chakra to breathe into them as all of the Yang chakra within them all add up to compensate for it. Between the seemingly innumerable amount of skeleton he has at his disposal and the ability to summon them as a giant skeleton beast (or create the beast without combining the smaller ones), Dao believes that if he wanted he could give one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages quite the battle and can even win if he is strategic. More to come... Nature Transformation Kurogitsu DaoMountains.jpg|Dao's trek to the mountain peak in the Land of Silence during winter. SenjutsuDao.png|Example of the clouds' reaction to it. Though he is unaware, Dao utilizes Natural Energy. Unlike most , he uses it to drain life from living things and for techniques alike. Him simply waving his hand over a dozen roses is enough to drain the natural energy from them and leave them each dead . Due to him being unaware of the formal name , he refers to it as his '' Kurogitsu '' (黒技術, Dark Arts). His body intakes Natural Energy at a more concentrated rate than most Sage Mode users, even those of Jugo's clan. Though they take in more, he takes in the same amount as a standard Sage yet its more focused. This allows him to literally rip the natural energy from an aspect of nature and leave it into a "dead" state. Plants shrivel up and die, water evaporates out of existence and rocks crumble at the hands of The Messiah, ironically. Though, he must be able to release the built up natural energy so it doesn't overwhelm him so he stores it into a storage-like orb hidden in the same catacombs as his skeletons. However one winter before he came upon this method, when he trained with his Kurogitsu, he'd travel to the his home country and hike to the tallest mountain peak. Once Dao reached the peak he'd sit in a meditative position and then close his eyes. Then as the young man - at that time - released all of his natural energy at once and the snow clouds retreated to his power, literally opening up the sky for him. An eye witness account passed around the lands was that there was a man literally "splitting the heavens". Civilians and samurai alike from all of the country traveled to the mountain for days at hand to witness such a power, but after several times of Dao not being there they gave up. Having a mass of Natural Energy compressed into a orb that has limits is a dangerous thing to have, yet Dao knows this and still has it. It could potentially explode and destroy the whole area that the temple resides in along with a few more miles out from it, leaving him with no skeleton to summon and no place to seek refuge if he's in trouble, which usually finds him. Though, after it blows, the Land of Stone could begin to have an overflow of natural growth in the plant area so possibly this could be used as a bomb of some sort. More to come.. Trivia *Dao's favorite quote is, "Seeking enlightenment while imprisoned in the darkness." *Dao is the replacement concept for one of the authors's former characters. *The character's last name is Feng, but it is before his first name due to the format of Chinese naming. *Dao's clan heritage is unknown. *He is is the first character on the wiki from the canon and . *'If Dao's existence was known and his information was written down in a databook it'd consist of:' ** Dao enjoys ramen from a specific shop in Amegakure and will not eat Ramen from anywhere else. ** Dao's favorite fruit is Watermelon. ** His body kill count is 12,849 shinobi and 300 samurai, with his 300th one being an actual character.